slenderpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Jesse Hayes
Jesse Hayes is the deuteragonist of the TalesFromTheSpidersWeb ARG series. Summary Jesse is a friend of David. David will occasionally visit Jesse for assistance with his plights with the men in masks that consistently torment him. As of the video, Home Intruder, it is confirmed that Jesse is being stalked by the Slender Man as well. Appearances Edit In Halloween Footage Part 1, Jesse, David, Simon, and Chance are in the back-room of the auditorium moving woodwork. He talks and jokes around and seems ambiguous to David's strange actions whilst filming. He says to David, "You should post this shit on YouTube" to which David replies "Yeah, I probably will." In Talking With Jesse, David and Jesse are talking during class, along with an unnamed student. David works up to asking Jesse about a strange video that was posted on his YouTube, to which Jesse replies he doesn't even have internet. In An Attempt at a Simple Day, Jesse knocks something over in the back-room. The video is distorted before this problem is shown to be resolved. Jesse is later seen with the rest of the class talking. In'' Some Background Assistance'', Jesse and Simon receive the passwords to David's YouTube and Twitter. In the video description, David adds that he did this 'in case something happens'. Jesse appears in the video December, saying that he sees figures moving outside his window. Jesse admits he hasn't been able to see most of the recent videos on the channel, to which David explains them. The rest of the night goes by undisturbed. Jesse reappears in The Devil Is In The Details, as he witnesses the strange INTRODUCTION video from David's hacked twitter, and helps David decipher the mysterious symbol on the "FOLLOW" paper David had received during another break-in. He describes it as a man with no face in relation to the recurring tall man that David encounters from time to time. Jesse is the main protagonist in the video Home Intruder, as he states that David is currently in the hospital. He then talks about the figures moving outside his window, and how they turned out to be a man standing there. He then hears a noise outside, and he grabs a hammer and heads outside to threaten the perpetrator, who is actually the Slender Man. He threatens him from a distance with his hammer, and eventually decides to run up and attack him, which leads to no avail as the Slender Man apparently teleports across the yard. Jesse attempts to attack him again, but the screen freezes at the last second. Jesse then reveals that the Slender Man had disappeared, and states about how freaked out he is by this as the Slender Man appears in his closet behind him. The video ends, with Jesse putting in the description that he called the cops, and they had found no one. He later confirms on the Twitter that David is still alive. Personality Jesse is shown to be an unorganized individual. However, hes also shown to have a more deep and poetic side as he will sometimes state a meaningful quote from time to time. Regardless of this, Jesse also keeps a hatchet and a knife in his room, for a certain need for self-defense. He also swears at numerous times whenever he is on screen. Trivia * In Halloween Footage Part 1, Jesse says his last name is Hayes, which could be a reference to Kate from Slender: The Arrival. Category:Characters Category:TalesFromTheSpidersWeb